memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Stargazer
| Registry= NCC-2893 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Recovered | Datestatus= 2364 }} The USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) was a Federation starship that was in operation during the mid-24th century. History In service In 2333, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard served as a bridge officer on this vessel. He later described the Stargazer as an "overworked, underpowered vessel that was always on the verge of flying apart at the seams." ( ) When the ship's captain was killed and the first officer injured on the bridge, Picard took command of the situation, and the vessel. ( ) Starfleet Command looked so favorably on Picard's actions they appointed him as the vessel's new commanding officer, a post he held for 22 years. Picard's crew included Jack Crusher and a weapons officer named Vigo. ( ) In 2354, Crusher was killed while serving on this vessel, forcing Picard to present Crusher's remains to his widow, Beverly. ( ) The same year, the Stargazer visited the planet Chalna. ( ) The Stargazer saw action in the Cardassian Wars. She was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in sector 21503. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Picard lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Stargazer s weapons and impulse engines. The Stargazer managed to regroup and flee. ( ) Attacked and severely damaged by an unknown vessel near the Maxia Zeta system in 2355, the ship had to be abandoned when it was overcome by fire and severe damage, but not before Picard was able to destroy the unknown vessel using what would later be named the Picard Maneuver. This event was called the "Battle of Maxia" by the Ferengi. Because the loss of a starship is a court martial offense, Picard was court-martialed for the loss of the Stargazer, zealously prosecuted by Phillipa Louvois. In the end, he was absolved of all charges. ( ) A visit from the past Assumed destroyed in the battle, the Stargazer was found adrift in space by the Ferengi and was eventually salvaged in 2364 by the , Picard's subsequent command. The Ferengi DaiMon Bok, who had lost his son at the Battle of Maxia, desired revenge against Picard. Through use of an illegal "thought maker", Bok deceived the captain into reliving his past and had programmed the ship's systems to respond to Picard's commands. The Enterprise was able to lock the Stargazer in a tractor beam, and William T. Riker was able to convince the captain to destroy the thought maker. The Stargazer was then towed to Xendi Starbase 9. ( ) Ship's personnel * See: [[USS Stargazer personnel|USS Stargazer personnel]] Appendices Appearances * Background According to ship's dedication plaque, the Stargazer was built in "Bedford Falls". This was a reference to the classic movie . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) A yellow painted model of the Constellation-class NCC-7100 appears in Captain Picard's Ready Room aboard the . This model is often mistakenly assumed to be of Stargazer. As noted in other locations, the model existed before the idea of the Stargazer, and was eventually used to create the filming model. The Stargazer was intended to be a vessel, the same as Captain Kirk's . This was mentioned in the script by Geordi La Forge. When the Stargazer was eventually designed, it was decided that a new model (derisively referred to as the "pie dish") should be used. Since LeVar Burton had already recorded his line, the name of the new ship's class had to be similar to "Constitution" to make it easy to overdub; the production crew settled on "Constellation". In 1994, Galoob produced a toy model of the Stargazer as part of their Micromachines line. Interestingly enough, the coloring on the model was completely wrong and was actually based on the coloring of the NCC-7100 model seen in Picard's office. Apocrypha *The crew of the Stargazer has been featured in many novels by Michael Jan Friedman. First appearing in Pocket TNG: Reunion, a novel published by Pocket Books, it has spun off the Star Trek: Stargazer series, during which the ship has a brief encounter with the mirror universe, as well as detailing Picard's first meeting with Guinan during a confrontation with Enabran Tain. *The Stargazer is also included as a playable ship in the video game Star Trek: Legacy. During the story, it is revealed that the ship's captain, Ruhalter, is killed on the bridge and the ship severely damaged from a shock wave resulting from renegade Vulcan T'Uerell destroying a planet in the Neutral Zone. Picard takes command of the ship and attempts to stop stellar debris from destroying other planets in a Federation system. The player can control the Stargazer with Picard in command during this mission in the game. *In a Starfleet Technical Database-article (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 2), written by Rick Sternbach, it is stated that after the Stargazer ''was towed back to ''Xendi Starbase 9, she was repaired and returned to limited active duty for eight years (from 2366 to 2374) and then mothballed as a museum ship at the Copernicus Yard Museum, Luna, 'alongside the ''USS Valkyrie ''(NCC-2590). ''Kept in a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere for tours and academic study, she's kept in a semi-operational state to be re-activated for duty when circumstances dictate such an action. *The "Stargazer" prevented an interplanetary war in the Double Helix #6 The First Virtue. External links * Stargazer de:USS Stargazer es:USS Stargazer ja:USSスターゲイザー pl:U.S.S. "Stargazer" NCC-2893